This invention relates to an improved running exerciser.
Heretofore, many running exercisers have been developed and sold on the market. However, they have many drawbacks and should be improved. For instance, the running exerciser on the market operates at constant speed and hence cannot adapt to the needs of everybody. Further, the endless loop of the running exerciser is fixedly mounted in a horizontal plane thereby failing to provide another mode such as a slope for the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved running exerciser which may eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.